dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Deming
General Information Character Name: Mark Deming Character Nicknames or Titles: Captian Screen Name of Author: ~Griffin~ Character Information Age: 35 Gender: male Species: human (Austrailian) Hair/Eye Colors: brown/green Weight/Height: 198lbs/6ft even Distinct Markings: plasma burn scar on the back of hs left hand Clothes and Other Accessories: Typical Starfleet uniform Weapons: Mk IX 'dolphin' phaser sidearm, any other weapon he chooses from the ship's armory Armor: The ships armory contains several types Residence: Federation Canaveral Class cruiser USS Dauntless. NX-12290 Occupation: Starfleet Captian Mode of Transportation: USS Dauntless, transporters, shuttlecraft, argo jeep, feet, anything else he can figure out how to pilot Overall Personality: Gung-ho! Personality Flaws: very self-righteousness, impetuous Hobbies: Cooking, theoretical physics, mythology Likes/Dislikes: A well run ship, good morals, a good game of chess/loosing, villians, the borg, the ferengi, overcautious people, burnt food Long-term Goals: To explore strange new worlds.... Skills: Leadership, marksmanship, physics, some knowledge of explosives Magic Skills: none Family: His mother who is 78 and lives in Sydney, his brother, Admiral Deming, commandant of starfleet academy. Friends: His crew Enemies: The Borg, anyone else who is an enemy of the Federation Pets, Sidekicks, etc: well there is his crew, but theyre crew, not sidekicks Short History: Second in his family to enter starfleet. Graduated from the academy in the top of his class, served 2 years on the USS Montitor ending his TOD onboard as a lieutenant, was one of five crewmembers who survived the ship's destruction by the Borg. served another 7 years on the USS Galileo, ended his TOD aboard as a commander pending promotion. Has served 5 months as Captain of USS Dauntless currently holds the rank of captain. Academy training file; Majored in command, & special ops. Minored in explosives, xeno history/mythology, computer science, theoretical physics Stories Character has been in (Ditto Mansion roleplay, Fountain roleplay, Ditto Story numbers): RTDSIF (Fountain story) ------------------------------------------------------- Starship datafile; (pics to come soon) Class; Raptor: experimental classified design being tested by the ASDB and SI. Crew; 200 (max) 150 (standard) Engines;Standard Federation Mark X advanced linear Warp drive powered by an experimental tri injection pulse+swirl chamber reaction warp core Weapons; 2 standard mark XII coliminated Phaser arrays. 3 mark II advanced pulse phaser cannons. Fore and aft torpedo bays Torpedo maifest; 8 standard Quantum torpedos+ experimental enhancements, 50 standard photon torpedos. 1 experimental high yield quantum tricobalt device. 4 experimental high yield stealth mines. Transporters; 2 advanced long range personel transporters, 2 standard high end cargo transporters Embarked craft; 1 ARGO multimission shuttle with Argo ATV, 2 type 12 sub-light Shuttle pods Deflectors; 1 standard mark V navigation/particle projection arrays +experimental enhancements Shields/defenses; Type XII experimental I-MOD shields, Standard Ablative armor + extra experimental monotanium layers. 1 Standard antimissle Gatling phaser +tracking enhancements Stealth technologies; experimental holo-mask+variable engine trail+power signature generation system (generally referred to as the masking system) that allows the Dauntless to disguise itself as any ship Anit-Stealth technologies; experimetal cloak fracture pulse generator ------------------------------------------------------ Crew Datafile; Commanding officer; Captain Mark Deming (human male) Executive officer (second in command); Commander Shelly Clarke (human female) Tactical and security officer; Lt. Cmdr. Jelek (Cardassian Male) Helm and navigation; Ensign Martin Kalden (human male) Ops; Lieutenant Maria Sanchez (human female) Chief Engineer; Lt. Cmdr. Joe 'Sparky' Briggs (Bolian Male) Chief Medical officer; Commander Monica Thatcher (Human Female)